Riding, Riding, Riding
by officialonceuponatime
Summary: Killian and Emma oneshot based on the poem The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes. Rated T just incase.


**Riding, Riding, Riding**

OfficialOnceUponaTime

**So this is a little one shot I came up with instead of the 5****th**** chapter of my story **_**Before it's too Late **_**since I haven't had a spur of imagination for that fic. I got this inspiration from a poem I read last year for English called **_**The Highwayman**_**. Hope you all enjoy, as usual, Rates & Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Love you all :***

_When is he coming? _Thought Emma as she looked out her window. Emma was the daughter of the wealthy warlord, David Charming, and the beautiful ex-thief, Snow White. He and his wife were good people, and had raised their daughter well. One day, while walking through the woods, she ran into the infamous pirate, Captain Hook. At first, she didn't want anything to do with him, but he grew on her. They fell in love, and he was now not Captain Hook, but Killian Jones, in her eyes. She learnt that he wasn't a typical pirate. He was a gentleman, and never stole something he didn't need. Another plus, he was also very handsome. He had dark, soft hair and light stubble and bluest eyes she had ever seen. He wore all leather, except for his vest, which was deep red. Since he spent most of the time on his ship, The Jolly Roger, he still met up frequently with Emma from time to time. She would wait at her window, and when she would see him riding towards her house, she would run down and leave the house from the back door to spend time with him, just like she was today. As she saw him getting closer, her stomach did somersaults. She tiptoed down the big house and went out to the barn which their usual meetings were. She spent the night talking with him, listening to his beautiful accent, and obviously kissing him, I mean, who can resist a man as handsome as him? What they didn't know, was that the stable boy, Neal, was spying on them. Neal was very jealous of Killian since he had strong feelings for Emma. When he feels strong feelings, you could say he goes mental. He listened to their conversation, and when he heard he would be returning for her in ten days, an idea formed in his mind instantly.

Nine days later, Neal's plan had been set. He knew that King George was particularly look for this pirate, and was willing to give a reward to who caught him. Neal, being in crazy mode, told King George's men where he would be. On the tenth day, the soldiers stormed into the Warlord's house. They were very rude, and were drunk off their asses. They took Emma, and, using her as bait, tied her to a chair that was placed in front of the window of her room, with a gun pointing at her head at all times. Like this, they would lure in the pirate and kill him. The time passed, and when the clock struck ten, the soldiers and Emma could hear the galloping of hooves. She watched him as he rode closer and closer. She looked him in the eye, and him knowing her so well, understood that he should turn back. He turned his horse and rode away to the woods. Emma sighed in relief. When the soldiers noticed the pirate galloping away, they realized what Emma had done. As Killian rode away, he hears a gunshot. He turns his head towards the little town, and looks for Emma in her window, but all that's there was an empty chair.

The next day, Killian strolled around the town, buying bits and bobs he was needing. That's when he found out. The whole town was talking about how the Warlord's daughter was killed by the King's men. _Emma. Emma. They killed Emma, _was all what Killian repeated in his head as he got on his horse and galloped to the King's castle. He then fought the soldiers, but being around twenty against one, Killian didn't have a chance. They killed him. Killian didn't have any family, so no one cared about him, except for one person. Snow White, Emma's mother, had watched his ride up to Emma on those nights, and recognized him at once. She felt bad for him. They buried him next to Emma. Many psychics and people of these sorts, say that they can feel the spirits of these Kindred Spirits meet every night, at the Warlord's barn, talking, laughing, and living the best life a dead soul can live.


End file.
